


Where do I go?

by ShittyFlangstWriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Inarizaki Match Spoilers, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittyFlangstWriter/pseuds/ShittyFlangstWriter
Summary: A result of late night musings and music.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Suna Rintarou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time, so please go easy on me?
> 
> I'm not new to Haikyuu!! and have been a fan for about three years now so any form of OOC is (probably?) intentional.
> 
> anyways...... on to the work!

Suna Rintarou, with his resting bitch face, his dark sense of humor and his expertise in blackmail, was someone who you'd never think was in love. But here he was, looking at Miya Atsumu as if he hung the stars.

He first saw him when he was in third year middle school when he was named the best setter and best server in the Inter-High. Rintarou was currently visiting some relatives in Tokyo when he was unceremoniously taken to watch the Inter-High Finals. Only then did he find out who Miya Atsumu was, a great setter, an amazing server, a player with unparalleled potential.

Several months after that here he is, in the gym of Inarizaki High watching the twins try to strangle each other as he films them.

"Do you think we should get Aran-san?" he hears from a fellow first year behind him, his name was Ginjima Hitoshi

"Let them fight." Rintarou replied, his phone camera still focused on the two.

After a few more minutes of rolling on the ground and fighting, they were separated by the chilling presence of Kita Shinsuke. Rintarou put his phone back in his pocket and proceeded to the club room to get changed.

He didn't think, when he saw Atsumu back then, that he would be an asshole, he was cocky and overconfident, and he had every right to be; everyone who has played with him knew that. He had the skill, the disposition that made him a starting player even in his first year and had replaced all his seniors.

Miya Atsumu was a great player, he was a decent student and no one could deny that he was easy on the eyes. Even in their first year, he and Osamu garnered the attention worthy of a local idol. They had people confessing to them left and right but both have denied each and every advance with the reason they always repeated, "I already have someone."

Unsurprisingly, they used the same line, Rintarou didn't know whether he should laugh, pity them, or pity himself, knowing full well that he was in the same boat as all the girls that had failed advances toward Atsumu.

===============

When their second year came around, the popularity of the Miya brothers only increased. There were people, girls and boys, from other schools that came to Inarizaki High just to confess to either one of them.

The other members of the club were jealous to say the least, they wanted that kind of attention too, they wanted to be confessed to as well. But not Rintarou, he wasn't envious of the abundance of confessions, he was envious of the courage that they had to confess to the respective brother they liked.

Rintarou was put in the same class as Osamu and has grown closer to him than Atsumu. To him, Atsumu was still a "crush" that he never seemed to get over, but Osamu has now become his friend, they warm up together during practice, eat lunch together, even trash-talk Atsumu together. They were fine like that, until, of course, Inter-High had happened.

They had lost to Itachiyama Academy, again. But that wasn't what started this mess. Osamu was sitting under a tree while his brother was doing God knows what and Rintarou was sitting beside him. Everything was quiet but comfortably so, until Osamu spoke up.

"Sorry I couldn't get that last toss right." Rintarou spared him a glance then continued to look at nothing.

"Quit blaming yourself, it's not a good look on you." At that, Osamu laughed prompting Rintarou to laugh with him.

"Your laugh's beautiful." Rintarou froze, _what did that mean?_.

"Sorry, I prob'ly made things awkward now." Osamu moved to stand up but Rintarou stopped him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I thought it was obvious? I like ya." Osamu said leaning on the tree once more.

"But..." Rintarou started, however Osamu cut him off.

"I know, y'like 'Tsumu." Rintarou was quiet.

"D'ya know he likes Kita-san, right?" The other continued.

"I had my hunches, yes." Rintarou rpelied.

"So what are you gonna do?" Osamu asked.

"I don't know."

Osamu stood up and this time, Rintarou watched him go. The two didn't talk for weeks after that happened. Osamu had been avoiding him and he didn't know if Rintarou was annoyed or thankful for that. This dynamic had been going on for three weeks when Atsumu approached him after practice and asked about his brother.

"Hey, what went on 'tween you and 'Samu?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Rintarou said.

"Nothin' my ass, he finally confess?" Rintarou's breath hitched.

"What's it to you?"

"Look, he's been sulkin' since Inter-High and I know it's not 'cause we lost."

"What if he was just rejected?"

"Then ya admit that he confessed to you?" He got him there.

"Did I say specifically who rejected him?"

"Stop denyin' he's only avoidin' _you_ on the team. I also know that he likes ya, God knows why though." _Ouch._

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, I'm gonna talk to him." Rintarou hastily packs his things and runs out the door. He couldn't breathe, it hurts, he didn't even confess, so why was he despairing like a damsel in distress. He was almost out of the school gate when he heard his name being called. He didn't stop instead he went faster only when he was five blocks away from the school, standing in a park did he stop to catch his breath. _Guess I don't need to be rejected anymore._ He thought.

He heard someone panting his name before he was tackled to the ground.

"Oi, get off me!" Rintarou said.

"Why did'ya run?" Osamu panted.

"Why did you follow me?" He retorted.

"Ya don't run home Suna, and ya didn't even stop when Gin called out to ya, as if that wouldn't make me worry."

Rintarou was quiet, when the other wiped at his cheek, it was only then did he notice that he had not stopped crying. He hid his face and stood up.

"Why are ya cryin'?" Osamu asked.

"None of your business."

"Ya know, Suna? Why don't ya stop being a tsundere for five seconds and let me help ya?" Rintarou remained quiet.

"Was it 'Tsumu?" At that, he flinched.

"Ah, knew it. So, lay it on me, what did he do?" Osamu said, the other didn't reply.

"Okay then, I'm gonna use my uncanny perception on this one." Osamu began. _Uncanny is right._ Rintarou though to himself.

"I'm guessin' he asked ya about me. But ya wouldn't say a thing, so he thought of using me liking ya against ya?" Rintarou hid his face as he remembered what Atsumu said. _He likes ya, God knows why._

"When he did that, he said something being the insensitive prick that he is, didn't realize he hurt ya?" When Rintarou remained quiet, Osamu knows he's right.

"Ya forget I used to be a setter Suna, I can read people fairly well." Osamu approached the other and pet him on the head, he pushed the other's head to his shoulder.

"I'm not here to steal ya away or anythin', I'm still yer friend, so let me be that." Rintarou hugged him and sobbed. He didn't even know why he was crying, he knew he had no chance with Atsumu yet it still hurt so bad to be indirectly rejected by him. Why couldn't he have fallen for Osamu? Things would have been so much easier for the two of them.

For an indefinite amount of time, they stood there with Osamu comforting him, even when he had calmed down, neither of them let go. Osamu running one hand across the others back and the other playing with his hair, he didn't dare utter a word. 

The day after that, things between them were back to normal, so was the day after that. Atsumu didn't bother him apart from the usual banter which did well for him, he guessed. It wasn't until Atsumu was gone for an entire week at the National Youth Training Camp that Osamu and Rintarou began to _actually_ talk.

"D'ya miss him?" Rintarou heard from beside him.

"Surprisingly enough, I don't." Osamu was shocked, he was ready for the pang in his chest from when the other will talk about his brother being gone but he was given this instead.

"What, isn't this what you wanted? For me to get over your brother?" Rintarou asked him.

"I mean yeah, 'cause I didn't want ya hurt, but why the sudden change?" Rintarou shrugged and they left it at that.

Unbeknownst to the other Rintarou may not miss him, but he sure as hell has _not_ moved on from Atsumu. May be he does miss him, but his relief that he doesn't have to hide his feelings is greater than any amount of longing he has felt in a while.

===============

Rintarou didn't know what to expect with Karasuno, so when #9 and #10 blocked Osamu's spike, he stood there trying to process it all. They lost, he didn't expect it to be over so soon. He watched from the sidelines as his teammates panted and Karasuno cheered. He didn't want to look at them, that should have been them, maybe if he had put in a few more points when he was in rotation, he would have... His train of though was interrupted when Shinsuke pulled on his arm.

"It's time to line up." he nodded and they walked to the net, thanking the person across from them for the good game.

They were going back to the hotel when Osamu pulled Rintarou away. "I didn't wanna hang at the room for now." he reasoned as he was dragged to a cafe in front of the hotel. Rintarou went with him wordlessly figuring that there was something brewing in Osamu's head that he will delve into later.

Once seated on a table with coffee and some pastries, Osamu sighed and leaned back on the booth. There weren't that many people so they had the luxury of choosing a large booth to sit beside each other.

"Go on, tell me how stupid 'Tsumu and I are."

"I don't have to tell you anything if you realize it already." Rintarou said then took a sip of his green tea.

"Y'know, ya didn't hav'ta hurt me like that Sunarin." Osamu pouted.

Rintarou set his mug on the table and looked at Osamu, he then mirrored his position next to him as he began to feel the exhaustion seeping in.

"I really thought we'd play together longer." Rintarou said.

"Not like we're the ones graduatin'."

"Still, I'll miss Kita-san, Aran-san, Akagi-san, Ren-san, all the other third years." He continued. Osamu remained quiet and Rintarou turned his body to look at him. He reached over and put his hand on the other's head.

"Quit blaming yourself, Osamu, no one blames you."

"If 'Tsumu and I weren't so reckless. If I'd scored. We'd still be playin'."

"Stop it, that's getting you nowhere, what's happened, has happened and you're not the only one at fault for a loss. We all committed errors, and each error was as significant to the game as the one that made us lose."

"Others' errors cost us a point, I cost us the entirety of Spring High." Osamu said, his voice cracking. Rintarou did the exact same thing that Osamu did when he cried. He pushed his head to his shoulder as an invitation to comfort the other.

Osamu held him like his life depended on it, he kept whispering _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_ , repeatedly. No matter how much Rintarou wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault, to convince him that he didn't do anything wrong, he knew that now wasn't the time for that. He knew that for now, he wasn't looking for forgiveness, he was a source of comfort, and he'll gladly be as such if it meant that Osamu would be okay.

If Rintarou kissed the other's forehead, he would say that it was to comfort him. If they rested their foreheads against each other, he would say that they were just recovering, both from the loss and the emotional strain. After all, he loved Atsumu, right?

===============

Surprisingly enough, Atsumu confessed to someone at graduation, he didn't get confessed to, for a change, it was Miya Atsumu found bowing, holding out a letter for his desired. As if that wasn't a big enough surprise for the entire Inarizaki boys' volleyball club, what was more shocking to them was to _who_ their current captain was confessing to. Standing there a meter away from Atsumu was their former captain Kita Shinsuke wearing an expression conveying the same expression as the others.

As if this series of events didn't surprise them enough, the final blow was when Shinsuke actually accepted the confession by giving the other his second button. Atsumu just about _cried_ with happiness as they were congratulated by their fellow players.

"Ya okay?" Rintarou heard.

"Yeah, I'm just surprised that it doesn't hurt."

Osamu looked at him shocked then smiled. He reached up to ruffle the other's hair and, as they always do, pushed his head to his shoulder, this time, no one was crying, no one was hurting, just the two of them, doing as they usually do.

Maybe he doesn't love Atsumu but, rather Osamu. Maybe he doesn't love Osamu but, rather Atsumu. But for now, Rintarou didn't care, he had his Miya, sure he wasn't who he wanted at first, but he was the one he wanted now. Regardless of how he feels now, he's sure that inevitably, he _will_ fall for Miya Osamu


	2. Come to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osamu's Point of View of the last chapter :P
> 
> 'Cause you can never have enough angst lol

Osamu was in his first year of middle school when he first saw him. He was standing by a vending machine bundled up in layers upon layers of coats and a scarf. He didn't even know what caught his attention. One minute he was listening to Atsumu, the next he was looking at the bundled up stranger. The first thing he though was how much that person resembled a ball of yarn. Most likely feeling the weight of his stare, the stranger turned around.

His next though was, _He's glaring_. Osamu broke eye contact and went back to listening to Atsumu, not thinking too much of the ball of yarn with the intense eyes.

===============

The next time he saw him, was during his second year of middle school, some time before the Inter-High. He and Atsumu had stayed back to practice and were now at the convenience store across the school. He wasn't bundled up this time, but he knew it was him, that strange yellow-ish brown color of his eyes was enough for Osamu to remember him by.

Osamu had accidentally bumped into him while he was looking for a drink. As looked up to apologize, he found those strange eyes staring (well, glaring) back at him the same way they did all those months ago. He remembers the chilling stare, silently demanding why he was deemed to be worthy of his attention. Both boys mutter an apology to each other, and that was that.

===============

It was Spring High in his third year when both brothers decided that they will go to Inzarizaki High, come fall this year, they find themselves standing in the gym of the boys' volleyball club introducing themselves. Osamu has not seen the boy with strange eyes since that one time in second year middle school, so you can only guess his surprise when he steps forward and introduces himself as "Suna Rintarou, I play as a middle blocker. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance.". His voice was as chilling as his glare and Osamu could not wait to see how he'd look with different emotions on his face.

===============

They were close, they played well together, sure and they talked during club hours and club outings. It wasn't until their second year that they did. Miya Osamu and Suna Rintarou were put in the same class without the disturbance that is Miya Atsumu. It was then when Osamu began to see Rintarou in a new light.

Inside the classroom, he wasn't the strategic middle blocker that he was on the court. He wasn't the blackmailing jerk that he had made himself to be when he filmed him and Atsumu fighting. He was a regular student that slept through class sometimes, a regular student who fails tests, a regular student who sometimes forgets his homework, a regular student who complains about his teachers and a regular student that has a crush on his brother.

He wasn't blind, he knew of his and his brother's popularity, and it wasn't just because they were players. He just didn't expect Suna Rintarou, as seemingly cold and stoic as he was, to fall for someone like Miya Atsumu.

Despite knowing that, he fell quick, and he fell deep with Suna Rintarou. The Suna Rintarou that laughs when Atsumu gets hit on the head with a volleyball. The Suna Rintarou that loves jelly sticks. The Suna Rintarou that loves to eat fast food. The Suna Rintarou that once went out of his way to take him to the nurse's office when he didn't feel well. The Suna Rintarou that smiled so fondly at the stars during training camps when he thought no one was watching.

Who wouldn't, he guessed? Oh, Atsumu.

Atsumu fell for Kita Shinsuke, that wasn't surprising. What was surprising, was that he actually planned to take it somewhere. Osamu didn't want Rintarou to get hurt, but here he was watching his brother slave over a letter that was scheduled to be given in a few months.

 _You could have chosen me, Rin._ He thought as he turned over and left Atsumu to himself.

===============

Osamu felt lost, he felt scared. He didn't want to fight with Rin, he didn't want to distance himself from the other, but it seemed like the right thing to do. He had made things awkward by accidentally admitting he liked Rin, so he'll let the other decide when it's safe for himself to approach Osamu.

What he didn't expect however, was to see him bolting from the club room. He hears Hitoshi calling out his name but he ignored the other and ran after Rin. This had Atsumu written all over it, he knew his brother meant well, but that doesn't change the fact that he is an asshole through and through.

Finaly catching up to him, he tackles him and finds that the other has been crying and hasn't stopped since he ran. Without meaning to, Osamu reached out and wiped a tear that had fallen from his eye.

"Was it 'Tsumu?" Osamu asked, and the other flinched. _That bastard will not live to see tomorrow._

"Ah, I knew it. So, lay it on me, what did he do?" Rin remained quiet.

"Okay, I'm gonna use my uncanny perception on this one." Osamu said.

"I'm guessing he asked ya about me. But ya wouldn't say a thing, so he thought of using me likin' ya against ya?" The other bowed his head at that.

"When he did that, he said something, being the insensitive prick that he is, didn't realize that he hurt ya?" Osamu saw more tears fall from his eyes. _I'll kick that slimy turdy dick to next week._

"Ya forget I used to be a setter Suna, I can read people fairly well." Osamu approached him and put his hand in the other's hair.

"I'm not here to steal ya away or anythin' I'm still yer friend, so let me be that." Rin held onto him for dear life as he whispered comforting things in the other's ear. If he whispered a soft "I love you" with that, Osamu didn't care if he heard it or not, because he'll gladly repeat it for him any time he asks.

===============

It was his fault. It was _all_ his fault. They trusted the ball to him and he couldn't make the shot. He pulled Rin out to the cafe with him in the guise that he didn't want to go to the room just yet. Unbeknownst to the other, Osamu just didn't want to face his upperclassmen yet, he didn't want to face the coach yet, he didn't want to face his _brother_ yet, so he hid; he hid himself with Rin.

"Go on, tell me how stupid 'Tsumu and I are." He said.

"I don't have to tell you anything if you realize it already."

"Y'know, ya didn't hav'ta hurt me like that Sunarin." Osamu pouted.

Osamu just lied there looking at him, the way he blows on his tea, the way he sips gently then blows a little puff of air after wards, the way he places it back on the table with genuine care. He knew he was fucked, the moment he started watching Rin do such mundane things with entrancing fascination was him drawing the line that he was purely and utterly fucked.

"I really thought we'd play together longer." Rin said, pulling Osamu from his thoughts.

"Not like we're the ones graduatin'."

"Still, I'll miss Kita-san, Aran-san, Akagi-san, Ren-san, all the other third years." Osamu remained quiet as the other angled his body to face him.

"Quit blaming yourself, Osamu, no one blames you." _You already said it, I do. I blame myself._

"If 'Tsumu and I weren't so reckless. If I'd scored. We'd still be playin'."

"Stop it, that's getting you nowhere, what's happened has happened and you're not the only one at fault for a loss. We all committed errors, and each error was as significant to the game as the one that made us lose." Rin continued.

"Others' errors cost us a point, i cost us the entirety of Spring High." Osamu's voice cracked.

Rin remained quiet seeming to have given up, he reached out and put his hand on his head. He pushed Osamu's head to his shoulder and that was when he started to break. He held onto Rin _tight_ and buried his face in the other's shoulder. He began whispering "I'm sorry." as if it was a mantra that would make the other and everyone else forgive him.

For his team. _I'm sorry I was too reckless in playing._

For his brother. _I'm sorry I failed with the ball you trusted me with._

For his seniors. _I'm sorry I couldn't make you play longer._

For Rin. _I'm sorry I couldn't get the ball to you._

If Rin kissed his forehead, he'd think he was only comforting him. If they touched their foreheads as they leaned into each other it was only to comfort the other. After all, Rin's in love with 'Tsumu, right?

===============

 _So, he actually went through with it_. Osamu thought as he stared at his brother humiliate himself by confessing to Kita Shinsuke. What he wasn't prepared for, however, was when Shinsuke accepted his twin's confession and had given him his second button.

"Ya okay?" Osamu asked the person in front of him.

"Yeah, I'm just surprised that it doesn't hurt." _Forget 'Tsumu and Kita-san this guy will be the death of me._

Osamu ruffled his hair but he didn't push Rin's head to his shoulder, he didn't need to, the other leaned on him and wound his arms around his waist. _Yeah, forget them._

===============

"Oi, quit freakin' out will ya?" Atsumu called from his place on the couch.

Osamu took a throw pillow and chucked it at his twin's head. He wasn't able to dodge as he was texting on his phone and got a face full of cloth and cat fur. It was currently an hour before he and Rin are supposed to meet and he was considering chickening out and calling it off.

"Ya waited too long for it ya shitty coward, just get yer ass movin' and leave the house." Atsumu said and went back to texting. _As if he wasn't a pining idiot before._

"Fine, I'm goin' now, ya better not eat anythin' of mine in the fridge." Osamu called as he exited the house.

He walked to the convenience store that they were supposed to meet and saw the other already waiting in front of the shop.

"Hey, did'ya wait long?" Osamu asked.

"Oh, no, I was just nervous so I decided to just wait here. Figured that maybe walking will calm me a bit." Rin replied.

"Did it work?"

"A bit, but seeing you made me nervous again." He looked down as he said that.

He did that, Rin had become flustered because of him.

"Eh? Well, I guess I better do somethin' to calm you?" Osamu reached up to pet his hair and instinctively, Rin leaned into him. _One day Rin, I'll make you mine._ He thought definitively.

Unbeknownst to him, Rintarou was trying so hard to keep a smile down, he didn't know when it started, but if it kept going at this rate, he'll no doubt fall for him, the same way the other did him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno if you've noticed, but I deliberately used "Rin" instead of "Rintarou" in the body and vice versa for the end. I just wanted to show the differing points of view and have a little bit of Rin's thoughts on the final scene as it wasn't included in the original work.
> 
> This is probably the end of this so hehe I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Please comment on what you thought of the work. ..V.

**Author's Note:**

> So... that happened?
> 
> This went in an entirely different direction than I intended it to go but I guess I'm happy with it?
> 
> Please leave a comment on what you think :)


End file.
